Sparks Fly Out
"Sparks Fly Out" is the fifth episode of Season One of HBO's True Blood. It was written by Alexander Woo and directed by Daniel Minahan. It is the fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 5, 2008. Synopsis Spurned by an exasperated Sookie, Bill ends up winning over Adele's church audience with his vivid recollections from the Civil War, though Andy and Bud remain suspicious. Sam tries to make the most of his fading opportunity with Sookie, though she's clearly not ready to commit. Ignoring Tara's rebuff, Lafayette convinces Jason to give vampire blood, aka "V juice," another shot. Alone at home, Bill remembers the painful wartime incident that parted him from his beloved family and changed his fate forever. Recap Last time we left Sookie and Vampire Bill, Sookie was left speechless after watching Bill glamour and unarm a police officer. Checking out your human date’s neck for fang marks is apparently a huge faux pas in the vampire world. Needless to say, Sookie is a bit overwhelmed and as they pull up to her home Bill shuts of the radio playing Tuvan Throat singing. Sookie is quite upset at how Bill dealt with the police officer stating that he probably would had done more to him if she was not around. As Bill tries to explain to Sookie that she should not fear things that she does not know he sees that she is quite upset and tells her he will not call on her again. Sookie confides in Gran the next day, who offers some helpful advice, while simultaneously handling phone calls from angry Bon Temps residents about Bill’s upcoming speech at the Descendents of the Glorious Dead (DGD) meeting. Tara is also a bit perturbed, and across town, she bursts into her cousin Lafayette‘s house, generally making a mess of the place. Tara‘s not exactly thrilled to learn that her cousin has been dealing V, especially considering the life changing evening she spent holding hands with Jason in the ER. Lafayette offers the obligatory apology, but when Jason stops by later, he offers to let him try some V again, this time “the right way.” Sookie gets to work, having finally decided she will not see Bill again. Sam sees this as his golden opportunity and asks her to accompany him the the DGD meeting, to which she accepts (smooth move, Sam, take her out to a meeting at which her ex will be the main event). While Sookie is in the midst of accepting Sam‘s offer, she overhears Andy thinking about the alibi Tara gave for Jason at the police station. Tara arrives shortly thereafter, explaining that even though Jason is innocent, he’s not exactly a genius, and he’ll find a way to get himself back into trouble in no time. Tara also manages to pique Sookie‘s curiosity when she takes an interest in Sookie‘s plans with Sam. Later that evening, as the townspeople gather for the DGD meeting, conversations are varied: some people are supportive, but others are disgusted. Poor old Maxine Fortenberry (Hoyt’s mom) tries to get Hoyt to pull down a cross that sits right behind the podium where Bill speaks. With no luck, the Fortenberry’s hastily throw a sheet over the cross to hide it from sight. (Side note: This is also the first time we are introduced to Mayor Norris. This is also the only time we see him in Season 1. Now, there is also a Mr. Norris in the books, but his first name is different. Book readers: anyone else notice this? Coincidence or more?) Gran reassures inquiring towns folk that they are plenty prepared, and no one should be frightened. The crowd begins to settle, Sam next to Sookie, the trio of young rednecks (Chuck, Wayne and Royce– a real motley crew of morons), and Tara, who squeezes next to Sam and Sookie awkwardly. Jason even shows up, totally blazed on V, feeling “strong, alive.” Gran introduces Bill, who has been seated in the back room, using his excellent hearing to scope out the crowd in the other room. When Bill notices the sheet covering the cross, he does something very important: he removes the sheet (as the audience gasps). Vampires can be in the presence of religious icons without dying or being injured. As Bill begins to tell the story of his service in the Civil War, the redneck boys press some cloves of garlic in a press in an attempt to set Bill off. But, garlic does no more harm to Bill than provide a temporary source of irritation– this is also important, because it is yet another common vampire myth debunked (and it provides a great little moment where we see Bill twitch his nose like Samantha in Bewitched before he continues). There are two very important stories told at this point: one is of Tolliver Humphries, a friend of Bill‘s and a relative of one of the townspeople, who was killed in the war. Bill also receives a photo of himself and his wife and children, a moment which brings tears to his eyes. At this point he must conceal his hankerchief behind his back, for it is covered in tears of blood. After the meeting, various townsfolk walk up to Bill and thank him for his speech including Terry Bellefleur who hugs him and tells him that others don’t understand (fighting in a war) and to stay strong. Then Sam and Sookie approach Bill to congratulate him on his speech and the favorable response from people. There has always (and will always) be tension between Sam and Bill, as Sam states that off hours he is not Sookie‘s boss though Bill does point out that Sam is still “legally” her employer when Sam drapes his arm around his date’s shoulders. Sam takes Sookie for pie and coffee, and asks her some personal questions about how intimate she has gotten with Bill (Sam, you see, believes vamps are naturally dangerous). Of course, Sookie doesn’t take too kindly to Sam’s prying, especially after he kisses her forcefully, and she demands to be taken home. At Merlotte’s, Jason, still tripping on V, tells Tara how much he loves her as he caresses her hand at the bar. Tara, though holding on to a shred of hope, knows he’s just high and tries not to get too excited. Across the bar, the trio of rednecks has started causing trouble for Lafayette, resulting in a poignant and shocking scene in which Lafayette retaliates against the rednecks’ comments that he has made them “an AIDS burger.” This is the scene that defines Lafayette‘s awesomeness. As Bill walks home from the meeting for a moment he “sees” his family sitting on the front porch of his home as he “hears” his young son say “look mama…papa.” The memories triggered by the photograph given to him by Mayor Norris at the meeting makes him relive the last time he saw his family. Just at that moment Andy and Bud stop by to ask Bill some questions and Bill invites them into his home as they reluctantly accept. Bill offers them a Fresca to which Andy decides a Fresca sounds nice, but complains when it’s warm (to which Bill responds “I don’t have a refriegerator”). Bill matter-of-factly explains that if the body’s that have been popping up all over town were full of blood, a vampire could not be a suspect to murder, as no vampire would be able to resist a free meal that enticing. This is the time we find out how Bill became a vampire. As a soldier trying to make his way home, he is taken in by a beautiful brunette in a cabin. She feeds him, and then feeds on him as he finds out that she is a vampire and has chosen him because he is a man of high morals because he would no take advantage of her. She states that she has waited a long time for a man like him and was now going to make him hers. Afterwards Bill is taken to see his family one last time, at which point his “maker” reminds him that he will never be able to return to them. She tells him to follow her, and he does so reluctantly as he has no control over what he wants to do and is completely controlled by her. At the end of the episode, Sookie arrives home from her date with Sam, slips off her shoes at the door, and then slips on the kitchen floor in the dark. Hurriedly, she reaches for the light, flicks it on and sees a bloodbath right in front of her. The victim? Gran. Cast Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton * Chris Bauer as Detective Andy Bellefleur * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Thornton * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur * Michael Raymond-James as René Lenier * William Sanderson as Sheriff Bud Dearborne * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman * Lois Smith as Adele Stackhouse Guest Starring * Mariana Klaveno as Lorena Krasiki * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur * Dale Raoul as Maxine Fortenberry * William Schallert as Mayor Norris * Danielle James as Randi Sue Co-Starring * Caleb Moody as Royce Williams * Jeremy Denzlinger as Wayne * Kanin Howell as Chuck * Hans Howes as Elderly DGD member * Caleb Steinmeyer as Tolliver Humphries * Alec Gray as Coby Fowler * Laurel Weber as Lisa Fowler * Cody Christian as Screaming boy Uncredited * Amber Dawn Landrum as Caroline Compton Trivia Title * The title and the song may allude to the tension that runs throughout the episode from Bill's dispute with Sookie to Lafayette's fight with the trio at Merlotte's. * May also refer to the sparks Jason sees while high on V. Behind the Scenes * Nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Art Direction for a Single-Camera Series. Multimedia Soundtrack * "Kargyraa" - Huun-Huur-Tu * "It's Alright" - Phil Phillips * "Feel Alright" - Steve Earle * "Sparks Fly Out" - Paul Burch * "I Play Chicken with the Train" - Cowboy Troy * "It's All Over but the Shoutin'" - Southern Culture on the Skids * "Wiggle Stick" - Reverend Horton Heat References